


told you, I'd be down forever (we could drown in this love)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Kim Woojin, mention! jung jaehyun, possessive chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: jealousy is such an ugly thing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	told you, I'd be down forever (we could drown in this love)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I didn't mean to go missing for the two days lolol. please enjoy this ~ <3

‘ _What’s taking him so long? He should’ve been here by now_.’

“Hey baby, did I make it in time?”

“Chan, you’re late again.”

“I know babe, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you waiting long for me.”

Woojin sighs, undoubtedly forgiving his husband for his tardiness again this week as the Australian sits in the empty chair across the table from him. “It’s okay, just make sure this doesn’t happen again Channie?”

The blond grins widely. “Can’t promise that but I’ll try my best my love~” childishly, he crosses pinkies with his pouting omega at the statement.

“If it does, I’ll file for divorce of our marriage and take full custody of our seven kids.”

“... What? You can’t do _that_!” the Australian reaches out to grab on his spouse’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Wooj, please don’t give me a heart attack this early. I’m still young and I can’t survive without them. They're everything to me.”

Woojin smiles softly. “I _know_ you can’t.”

“Right? Like I have to — _wait a minute_ , hey that’s not nice! Woojinnie!”

Giggling at his husband’s funny reaction, he then takes his hand back out of his grip. “Though, I’m very offended by how you didn’t include me in that list of yours. So guess we’re going to go through with the paperwork for divorce.”

“Huh? Baby, _nooooo_!”

Chan leaps from his seat to stop Woojin from leaving the cafe. “I could never, not when you’re number one in this kangaroo’s heart.” pointing to himself seriously but Woojin only gives him a pointed look for even saying such a thing out loud.

“I think I’ll call Jaehyun, he wouldn’t mind helping—”

Chan seizes the brunette’s wrist with a loud growl, turning him around for their faces to be a few centimeters away from each other. “Hell no. You’re _**mine**_ , do you hear me? I will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in the way and thinks they can take you from me,” his personal alpha practically jumping out and Woojin uses the free hand he has to whack him on the shoulders.

“Ok, Mr. Possessive, now can you please let go of me? You’re about to break my wrist any second,” requesting him to release his grip yet the blond Australian doesn’t listen at all. He uses his mountainous strength to haul Woojin over his broad shoulders, making the brunette squeak from being lift off the floor in seconds.

“Chan! What do you think you are doing? Put me down this instant!” his fists are hitting the back of his husband and Chan only laughs because will he give in? Highly possible.

“Nu-huh, let's go home and I'll show you _why_ we're destinated mates Wooj.”

He doesn't do that. Instead, he carries Woojin out the door, ignoring his protests, “Christopher Bang Chan!”

“I will not tolerate this type of behavior! You don't listen to me and I'll withhold sex from you. Think about it wisely.”

“Hah, too bad my goal is to _ruin_ you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my uncle! weird shoutout but it's whatever ~ also I got to eat korean barbeque the first time!
> 
> also congrats to my sibling for getting married today ♡


End file.
